Teatime and Graham Crackers
by Natarie
Summary: Drabble collection for the adorable waff(ly) Aoshi and Misao. Latest: Inspired by the final volume, Misao vs. Aoshi on change.
1. College for Rom & Jul

A/N: Alright, so I'm not good at updating. I'm not much good at drabbles either, but Re-Ane has been threatening me with severe bodily harm and since she actually knows who I _am_ (oh noes, my secret identity revealed! D:) here you go.

Oh, right. This one is AU, btw.

Disclaimer: Aoshi and Misao not mine! If they were, that little semi-half smile Aoshi makes at the end of the manga would have appeared sooner. (burbleburbleomgsoCUTE DX)

10/29/06

-

The first time he saw her she had been new. It wasn't a meeting, since she was going somewhere purposefully and he… He had a purpose too, but that was just the excuse.

Her hands had been so full at the time. When before he might have left her alone and continued walking, he wanted now to reach out and take something from her, make it easier somehow. He couldn't read anything from those eyes of hers. He wanted something clear and bright and vibrant and not disappointing.

Disappointment wasn't something she seemed to be able to take, though. She had everything balanced. Didn't stop for help and didn't need it, everything tucked and stacked and arranged so neatly. It looked heavy and wrist-angling in a way completely uncomfortable, but she bore the weight with her small arms tucked up, a chin here, an elbow there, and sometimes when she really needed to restrain the haphazard pile, a knee.

He continued walking, but found a reason to stay in the hall and not look suspicious doing so. Normally he got attention when he didn't want it, so now he was trying his best to be as inconspicuous as possible. She walked back and then he saw her again, this time with an impossible stack of books. But after that the next load was lighter, and he could see she wouldn't be going back again, so he made his way back to where he was going.

If he'd actually had a purposeful purpose like she did at that time, he would have been late and it would have been on purpose. But what struck him so much about the encounter—if he could be permitted to call it that—_literally_ struck him, was that he nearly ran into a wall at the next corner.

He wished he'd attracted attention at that moment. Almost.

The next time he'd seen her it had been in that room. The one where everyone gathered since there were too many purposes there. Once one gathered it made sure to tell a friend and bring them. It wasn't a party, but a crowd and he couldn't fathom why he was there, of all people. But her eyes were there and he could see her. This time he'd been thinking. He wanted to attract that attention. It was something he'd decided for himself.

It wasn't some conscious act of willpower that got him to stand in front of her, more like a mechanical working of his limbs as if someone held a remote control to his legs in their hands. And when he got there, he knew what he wanted, but his mind must have completely blanked out from where he'd first started moving. His lips had moved, but he wasn't sure what he'd said.

She'd looked up at him consideringly, and her eyes had pierced a section of air over one shoulder. There was a group of girls there, and their feathers were most certainly ruffled. The words they mouthed and the way they bristled had her look back up. Then it struck her what they were trying not to say with what they were saying. She smiled and nodded up at him.

When she had smiled, he probably didn't realize it, but he had smiled a little in return. In response, her smile widened in and of itself, until it was a whole chain of smiles. But crap he'd forgotten something. His mouth had said there was a purpose, but his ears hadn't been listening, so he didn't know what it was. Unsure and unaware of the way she could somehow see the nervousness in his eyes, he'd led her back to his room.

She stepped through the door and glanced around, at him as if to compare, then at the room. She sat on his bed and he was at a loss for words. Temporary lapses in consciousness were probably unhealthy in the long run. He didn't know, but life was suddenly so very confusing.

"I… Have you had dinner yet?" Small talk seemed safe, normal. Then he had to consider his words. Was that small talk? Really? Why hadn't he thought before he spoke? What?

"No. I don't know anything around here yet." She was watching him with those eyes that made it hard for him to know what she was finding. It was too distracting to look at them and just want to keep thinking about what she might be thinking about instead of what she _was_ thinking about. There was something about the present and the future in there, but he couldn't untangle it right now.

"I'd like to cook you dinner." That hadn't sounded very much like small talk at all.

"Ok."

She watched as he blundered about, then frowned, not at all sure what to do with the grocery items he'd bought and stocked the small kitchen with.

She watched at his back, reading his movements and with no small wonder to herself. Then she'd realized something and stood up, coming to stand beside him.

"Here, I'll cook." He glanced down at her and she was pleased at the flitting of something in his eyes. For all that he was confused staring at her now, she'd bet he'd be far more confused if he could stare at a mirror and see his eyes as they currently looked.

"Y'know," she began, though he was still standing there and it was his kitchen, "You never did ask me my name."

"'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.'" He'd blinked and she had to turn back so he wouldn't see the small smile on her face.

"Misao."

"Aoshi."

She had cooked him dinner in his own room and they had eaten together. Somewhere along the way he found he couldn't regret whatever misguided purpose his mouth had in whatever it was it had said. Somewhere along the way she realized that she had seen him before this too, and that made her want to laugh. Everything about him made her want to laugh and smile too—to catch that small smile on his lips and the spark in his eyes that he couldn't see directly himself.

It must have been two o'clock in the morning. Some rather pointedly disagreeable hour, but Aoshi got up and left his room, bed unmade but ruffled from having his back resting against it for hours now. He found her room easily enough, but couldn't understand why Misao would have just told him like that.

At 2am, he didn't expect to see Misao open the door and greet him, looking perfectly awake, if a little tired.

"Morning, Aoshi."

"Good morning."

As surprising as it should have been that she trusted him enough to simply let him in, it was more surprising that what was apparently keeping her awake was homework, all stacked in one corner. What, did he expect that she kept smiling constantly, even while asleep? Actually, if he could conduct an experiment on that he was fairly sure he'd have very favorable results.

She scribbled away at her desk with a comfortable looking blanket draped about her knees. It was something warm and tender looking, without being completely worn or threadbare. He sat on the bed before feeling the necessary urge and getting up to investigate.

"X should equal fifty-four, not thirty-nine."

"Really? Thanks, Aoshi."

They'd found themselves on her bed, Aoshi leaning over her shoulder trying to coach her through anything he knew enough about to teach. When his eyes began to get heavy and he was leaning more fully on Misao's shoulder she didn't complain.

Finally, when he was all but asleep, she'd tugged him gently onto her bed, carefully placing his head on the pillow. Then the blanket had been tucked around his shoulders. He had felt the need to protest, move, or get up to leave and not use her bed instead of his, but something odd and tingly had pressed to the bangs on his forehead and he'd been too half-shocked, half-sleepy to move.

Misao leaned forward and whispered something that suspiciously sounded like "Sweet dreams" before he'd drifted.

When he'd woken up, he couldn't move because he was warm and didn't want to. He reflected that there was a difference between _couldn't_ and _wouldn't_, but Misao's head was on his arm and he wasn't really sure what to do.

Misao woke up feeling content and warm. She'd been right all along. But Aoshi still didn't know, did he?

"Good morning."

All at once, he had something to say. His mouth and mind were in agreement over the purpose and it came out, if not exactly right, then maybe, hopefully, conveying what it was supposed to anyway.

"Forgive me, Misao. A rose by any other name _isn't_ as sweet and I…"

Misao smiled and cut him off.

"Aoshi, I understood. I understand. But do _you_ understand?"

Maybe it was because they were so close, sharing body heat, and because understanding had come into the picture and that had somehow clicked with his thoughts up to that point. Whatever reason, he could clearly see what Misao was seeing _now_, the image of himself reflected in her eyes and the way he looked, what he could see.

Aoshi raised his hands to his face, then stared at Misao and his hands tugged her face forward and he kissed her between their two smiles.

"Yes, I do."

"Aa."

-

Original Note: What?! I completely flipped the Aoshi/Misao stereotype on its heaaad. Aoshi is in love with Misao but doesn't know it while she can see it and reciprocates? Scandal! Awww, but aren't university!Misao&Aoshi cute? Misao says "Aa." :3

End A/N: Uhh. Well, this is the first of three, and since I kept the original date, you can see when I first wrote it. Anyways, I think some people might not get the Shakespearian rose bit, but, uh I wouldn't want to explain it and ruin it for you!

Well, drop a review if you _really_ want to know anyways.

Or just read the other ones! Yeah, this one is the oldest and I don't like it as much hence… 'Cuz I'm picky. XP

And, yaay, random titles. Oh gosh, I'm just not good at them…


	2. To court the ruler

A/N: Next in line, this was written somewhat more recently but is significantly shorter. It's cuter because it's shorter and can't get on your nerves as much because of that.

Warning: After the series, but not really spoilerific.

Dis: Not mine, tra la la.

5.16.07

-

"Aoshi."

She hadn't brought any tea today. His back to her, it was in the tone of her voice, the plant of her feet, that she hadn't brought any tea today.

He remained silent. Standing, not kneeling facing the temple front like usual.

"Aoshi, don't you love me?"

Silence. She waited. There was so much he could say. So much he could not say that would mean so much. If he tried to excuse it, tried to pretend he couldn't see her any other way than what had existed before. If he merely answered, said that he was still like family to her, not what she wanted now. Passed it off simply like he usually answered her questions. It would mean he didn't, not like that, or wouldn't let himself, or couldn't. It would mean he was too weak to answer like anyone else. Not decent, not

"Yes."

Yes. Not Aa. Not the simple agreement he would have given her as a child, albeit with a slight smile. A plain honest answer.

"Then why don't you ever hug me, kiss me?"

Still one more chance. He could insist on boundaries, of time, distance, feelings. He could tell her that or he could remain silent.

He stayed silent. Her shoulders drooped. She would limp out the door, braid between her legs like a defeated

"I've been waiting for you to grow a little bit more, but I suppose it's not going to happen. If I tried to kiss you, I think I'd hurt my back bending over."

An answer. A simple honest answer. And almost a joke; she could abide a joke on her behalf if it came from him. From where she had almost collapsed from the sound of his voice she rose.

Her steps were soft, high-lighted by the ever _wift-waft_ that was her hair back and forth. She stopped somewhere before him and he turned.

Misao resisted the urge to yelp, to squeal to let out her bottled emotions. Perfectly still she waited as he faced her, stepping forward. Her bangs hid her face. He wanted to see her eyes. A calm reaction was trouble and he had to know, had to know and what if she was crying

Sharp and fast her foot shot out and she tripped him, whipping his legs out from under him. Even she couldn't take him fully by surprise and he rose, one eyebrow raised to have her knock him back, hands clutching his collar to draw him forward to meet her lips.

It didn't matter that he couldn't see her eyes because his were closed anyways.

He was sitting, almost kneeling and Misao was on raised knees, leaning heavily on him and if he had cared before, he didn't now because in a minute Misao might as well be in his lap.

"Silly Aoshi," she murmured against his mouth. "I can't grow for you, even though I tried. You'll just have to shrink for me."

He would have mentioned his back, maybe even cracked a smile because then she really would squeal and his eardrums would break but he didn't and he didn't care because she was in his lap.

Maybe his back would complain a little bit, but he really couldn't mind when she fit in his arms so perfectly.

-

End A/N: Aww. Joking!Aoshi is kinda OOC, but it's alright because he's cute and Misao lobes him anyways. :D


	3. On change

A/N: Finally! This one was just written today, as you can see. It's cute. I like it, actually, and I like _nothing_ I write. Hahaha. Anyways.

Warning: Kinda sorta spoilerific for the end of the manga. But not really. It's just vague enough to work.

Dis: Buy them for me and IOU!

5.23.07

-

Ever since Himura told her to trust Aoshi, she started thinking.

It wasn't that she _didn't_ trust Aoshi. It was just that she wasn't familiar with things like he was. She realized for the first time, that she didn't know everything he was truly capable of, because she didn't know everything she was truly capable of.

She started taking some things more seriously, started thinking more and not just listening or seeing, but understanding.

When she started asking Aoshi for books, she trusted him to give her books that would help her.

She studied and pondered, and still managed to smile and pour tea both as a waitress to customers and to her Aoshi-sama

When Aoshi started spending more time with her, started seeing the change that had come over her, she trusted that she was doing a good job.

Eventually when her mind was exhausted and she simply wanted to move she started training, started going over everything she did know and, when she thought about Kenshin and even Yahiko, what she didn't know. She realized that it wasn't enough just to expand her mind, she had to work her body as well.

When he stopped observing and started training with her, she trusted that not only had he accepted what she was trying to do, he encouraged it as well.

Her adoptive family started badgering her, asking why she wasn't out with young men her age like other young women her age. Even though Misao resisted, it was obvious that she wasn't the same girl she had been, and it would take more than any simple boy to please her.

When Aoshi noticed like he had been noticing and told her he didn't care who she went out with and that he had no say in that part of her life, and hadn't had any, for quite some time, she trusted that he would see why she didn't listen to him.

She found she liked the new balance in herself, and liked the confidence she had the right to. She started tolerating Saitou without bursting into kunai and liked knowing that neither he nor anyone else could push her buttons so easily. She liked being able to stand next to Aoshi and feeling like they were on equal footing.

And when she caught him smiling and he did it again seeming to care that she was there, she trusted that it was about time to drop the "-sama."

* * *

Ever since Himura pinned him with the conviction of philosophy, he started feeling.

It wasn't that he _didn't_ feel. It was just he wasn't used to letting emotions rule him. He realized for the first time that the only times he'd ever let his emotions out had been in negative experiences, and he'd forgotten there might be a chance for positive ones as well.

He started watching those around him, looking at how they reacted and responding without overanalyzing absolutely everything.

When Misao asked him for books, he felt like it wasn't just about learning, but a chance for him to share something he enjoyed with her.

He started sharing little things about himself he never had before, for the first time beginning to see the family before him.

When he caught Misao reading his books time and time again, he felt an urge to share even more with her, wanting to know her feelings too.

Sometimes without realizing it he'd have brief conversations with Okina or even Omasu and be amazed at how he learned things he'd never known before It wasn't just enough anymore to merely converse with someone to gain insight into their character. He'd need to spend time with people, to experience and to live.

When he found Misao training by herself so intensely that he paused to interrupt her, it was only natural to fall into position beside her, so she'd have company, but not distraction.

The others saw it too, but Misao was growing. She smiled as she kicked and Aoshi saw more and more of her everyday. But despite that, Okon and Omasu worried to him that she should be going out with boys and trying to figure out what she wanted in a man. He was skeptical, and initially unwilling to let her go. Because who could ever be good enough for Misao?

When he finally managed to decide that Misao should have the opportunity to make the choice she felt was right, he was uneasy, because choosing what he felt was right for Misao had never been so hard before.

In spite of how things had suddenly become more difficult for him, he didn't want to change a thing. For once it was possible to chat and even to joke like he had once when he was younger and his family was much bigger. He could share things about himself and somehow feel at ease while going about it.

And when just being in Misao's presence somehow prompted him to smile, he felt it was about time to drop the "-sama."

-

End A/N: Ok, that's it. I'm out for now. If I write any more they'll probably just be stuck with all of these because it's easier and requires less titling, which I am not good at. Cheers:3


End file.
